gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil:Kurt
Oui il faut qu'ils fassent des nouveaux mais avec des personnalités très différente car meme si ils sont différents et géniaux les nouveaux de cette année on beaucoup de point communs avec les anciens je penses qu'ils ont d'ailleurs fit çà pour pas brusquée les gens du style les fans de puck ou quinn peuvent retrouver d'eux un peu dans kitty et jake, bref tout çà pour dire qu'il faut que dans la sison 3 il en invente des différents et oui pas de plantes vertes.. =) oui moi j'ai adoré le klaine dans la saion , c'était parfait =) oui hélas blaine dans la saion 4 est devenue quelqu'un de complètement différent rien que pour tromper kurt alors que pour lui c'est une horreur d'envoyer des textos a un autre mec et qui le considère comme l'amour de sa vie et çà après seulement environ 4 semaines de séparations... pas trop possible pour moi, sans parler de tout le reste j'espère qu'on retrouvera notre vrai blaine, et du beau klaine dans la saison 5 =) Ouai c'ets vrai il a été très traumatisé par la fusillade çà eut carrément etre pour çà qu'il y fonce, moi personnellement je suis pour, après ils sont jeunes mais le demandé veut pas dire se marier demain, c'est comme une box scene sauf puissance mille =) HATE!!! Oui j'ai trop hate de le voir vivre avec kurt et tatie snix, çà vas etre top c'est obligé qu'il va faire çà surtout si il va à la nyada =) on aura des scenes génial je sens =) t'inquiet pas de soucie c'ets pas grave =) Oui je suis trop fan de harry potter je els est tous en dvd après j'ai commencé à les lire j'ai pas finis =) moi en se moment je lit grave des fanfictions (ou relis exemple go your own way que j'ai lue déjà 6 fois =) tu l'as déjà lue? =) adieu kadam qui n'a jamais vraiment exister! oui c'est cool si santana a une nouvelle copine car brit sera pas présente cette saison à cause de la grossesse de heather puis elle sera dans autre ville, donc oui santana doit aller de l'avant..oui avec une fille comme quinn se serait top, etrngement j'aimais le quintana =) oui finn et will a ete une relation soulante de la saison pour ma part... oui je les déteste pas mia et will, ils doivent etre adorable pour sortir avec eux mais je sais pas je reste bloqué CrissColfer =) ah bah c'ets bien tu vas bien progresser tu as du courage tout de meme, Couragé! oui c'ets important pour passer et tout, moi cas semi désespéré lol =) ah oui il est trop bien iron man 3!! =) Oui çà ma deçut qu'on ets pas de discussion klaine en sachant quils ont coupé une scene ou kurt avoue à santana quil l'aime encore blaine alors bon.. ok c'ets our préserver suspens mais bon... meme dans les autres episodes y a pas eut de vrai grande discussion comme on a put avoir dans les saisons précédentes c'ets vachement dommage car çà fait que leur intrigue avance mais tout douement.. =s Ok harry (enfin peut importe =) ) oui chris adore et darren aussi vut qu'il a joué dans verry potter, comédie musicale =) donc oui possible comme prénom =) C'est quoi cette histoire de fond d'écran? tu parle du miens..? pas pigé =D Oui elle a réussit a oublier sa liconre chérit, c'ets étrange quand meme... Patrick bruel c'ets un chanteur français qui est et surtout était hyper connut et c'ets le meme genre de musique que bublè... Lol le bram a quand meme eut du succès, tout comme le quintana =) hihi quel sera le prochain délire? oui ryder le dit dans all or nothing qu'il prt après régionals j'espère que c'est temporairement... Oui faut que la saison 5 soit mieux plus positif et moins brouillon car des intrigues sont du n'importe quoi surotut la façon dont c'est traité... Oui Kyder!! c'ets bien plus possible que kartie car artie va partir et puis pas sentiment de kitty... Oui je suis fan de grease j'ai aussi vue le 2 (assez naz je trouve), mais le vrai grease j'adore et toi? pas de soucie pour retard =) KLAINE FOREVER AND MORE!!! KURT HUMMEL AND BLAINE ANDERSON FOR ETERNITY!!!!!! KLEEDING!!!!!!!!!! KLISS!!!!!!